


with you

by heartjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, dojae is there too, have to put kun in there too, its cute, jeno is whipped for jaemin as usual, johnten if u squint, luwoo bc they cute, yuwin of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartjae/pseuds/heartjae
Summary: It's August 10. Three days until Jaemin's birthday. Jeno has planned the whole thing since June.





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> For my brightest star, Jaemin, happy birthday.  
> I hope this day is treating you well.  
> You have my heart. ♡

_It was the 10th of August._

Enter Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin: two smart and attractive boys who are in their third year of uni and have been together since the second year of high school or five long ass years. It’s currently their vacation and soon they’ll be in their fourth year in uni. Jaemin, a Literature major, wants his vacation to be worthwhile; he doesn’t want to be stuck in the same place anymore doing the same old boring things – this explains a lot with the boy having born with his Pluto in Sagittarius. Jeno, on the other hand, is a Computer Science major. And honestly, he just wants to spend his vacation with Jaemin doing cute stuff that would make Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Mark, and Donghyuck barf of jealousy.

“Babe?” Jeno asks and gives his full attention to his boyfriend.

“Yes, baby?” the younger boy replies while scrolling through his Instagram feed. _Oh my god, Jaehyun-hyung and Doyoung-hyung are in Paris? That’s cute, I’ll have them buy me some fancy tea before they go home_ , he thinks.

“Pack your bags,” Jaemin immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Jeno with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you kicking me out?” He let out a nervous laugh. Why would Jeno, out of nowhere, ask him to pack his bags? Was he an annoying roommate? Was it because he told him that Lucas can’t sleep over at their apartment almost every day because half of their food is gone because of him? Was it bec–

“You’re overthinking and I want you to stop that right now. I can hear your brain from here,” Jeno chuckled as he scoots over to Jaemin’s side of the sofa and hugs the boy from behind. Jaemin’s initial reaction was to lay his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“P-please don’t turn around to kick me as I say this, okay, baby?”

“Lee Jeno, what the hell did you do?” His heart started to beat so loud after what his boyfriend said. The only time Jeno says those words was when he did something behind Jaemin’s back.

“We’re going to Hong Kong for your birthday,” the room fell into silence after that. Only the ticking of the clock and the faint sound coming from the refrigerator were heard.

Jeno was waiting for him to get angry, to tell him what he did was wrong and he should’ve consulted him first before deciding. But instead, he got a jumping Jaemin. He was shouting, yes, but of joy. _That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life,_ Jeno says to himself.

“But that’s in three days! When do we leave? What time’s our flight? Oh my god, what will I bring? Can you check the weather there right now? Should I bring three hoodies or just one? How long will we be there? Where are we staying? Wha–”

Jaemin stopped asking questions when his eyes caught Jeno. His boyfriend was just there, looking at him as if he’s the only thing in the room – as if he’s the greatest thing to ever exist. It was a sight for Jeno; to see Jaemin beaming with joy and excitement. For him to genuinely smile after three months of planning, writing, and passing essays, making and conducting presentations, and reading lots of academic-related books.

“Can you stop looking at me like I’m crazy?” Jaemin sat down and looked at Jeno who still hasn’t stopped looking at him so intensely.

“You’re something else, you know that? I love you, really,” Jeno said as he kisses Jaemin’s temple causing the other boy to blush.

Jaemin’s the shy type. He just has this whole tough kid facade but when he’s with Jeno, he actually turns into a puddle of softness. _My big bundle of uwu_ , Jeno calls it. The younger scoots over to Jeno for a back hug and leans his head on his shoulder again.

“We’re leaving on the 12th at 1PM and arrive at 5:40PM. I already booked us an AirBNB and I know you’ll love the place; it has a high ceiling and it has the sea for a view, it’s near shopping malls, too. It’s summer so you can just bring one hoodie because you’ll probably end up buying lots there. And we’ll be there for three days, just enough time for you to roam around the city and buy souvenirs for everyone,” Jeno explained everything and he can see Jaemin telling everyone in their group chat that they’re going out of the country for a few days.

 

Jaemin: “My bitch ass boyfriend surprised me with tickets to Hong Kong.”

Yuta: “Jeno really did that?!”

Sicheng: “Yuta, take notes.”

Yuta: “Hate to break it to you, sweet cheeks, but we’re heading to Japan tomorrow. Surprise!!!”

Yuta: “Sicheng? Baby?”

Taeyong: “I think he fainted?”

Ten: “Jaemin, baby! Bring wipes, tissues, & a first aid kit!”

Doyoung: “And gum for the flight so your ears won’t hurt!”

Jaemin: “I got it! How’s Paris, Doyoung-hyung? Have you visited the Eiffel Tower yet?”

Johnny: “Why is everyone out of the country?”

Kun: “Because it’s vacation season, dumbass.”

Johnny: “Ten, we’re going to Taiwan. Get ready.”

Ten: “Are you serious?”

Johnny: “I’m booking a flight right now.”

 

☾☀︎

 

The next day went by fast. Jaemin told his parents about their upcoming trip over FaceTime and much to his surprise, his mom already knew. _How do you think Jeno afforded the entire trip? Of course, we had to chip in even just a little bit_ , his dad chimed in while cooking pasta for his mom.

“I’m really excited for this, mom. He really is the best person ever,” Jaemin told the lady with such a loving tone.

“He is, sweetie. Your father and I are happy that you found the right person for you. I gotta go now, it’s dinner time and your father’s cooking smells good. We love you, honey! Enjoy the trip and get your dad a new sweater. He’s been using the one you gave him for years now,” his mom told him as she waved goodbye through the camera and turned off the video call.

Jeno enters their apartment holding grocery bags and behind him trails Lucas and Jungwoo.

“Wong Yukhei, you’re here? AGAIN?!” Jaemin rolls his eyes as he reaches for Jungwoo to give the older a short hug.

“See, baby, this is why I brought you here. If you weren’t, Jaemin would’ve thrown their cooking pan at me as soon as he saw me walk in through their door,” Yukhei complains as he hides behind his boyfriend.

“Sweetie, you deserve it for ambushing them every night and asking for dinner. I told you, you could just stay the night over at my dorm,” Jungwoo says as he settles down on the couch and opens the movie player and selects Beauty and the Beast.

Jeno and Jaemin make their way to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the four of them when Jeno hugs the younger from behind and settles his chin on the space between Jaemin’s shoulder and neck.

“Long day, huh?” the younger asks as he reaches for Jeno’s face.

“You have no idea! We went to the grocery right? And the first thing that Yukhei did was sit on the cart, which he almost broke, by the way. Jungwoo had to threaten him about breaking up for him to leave the damn thing. Johnny-hyung and Ten-hyung were there too because Ten-hyung’s been craving for chocolates since last week and Johnny-hyung needs a new razor for their Taiwan trip. It was a disaster to have both Johnny-hyung and Yukhei there, but NOOOO, Mark just had to come there, too,” Jeno complains and lets out a loud sigh after telling Jaemin but the latter was just there, staring (and laughing) at his stressed boyfriend.

They watched the movie after dinner but the two had to go home early because Jungwoo has a piano recital and Yukhei has basketball practice the next morning which he shouldn’t be late to because he’s been late for the past three trainings and his Donghae-hyung is threatening to punch him and make him run 10 laps for one more tardy day.

The boys headed to bed after washing the dishes and taking a night shower. They fixed everything that they were going to bring for the trip that morning, which Jeno made a checklist for because Jaemin was too busy deciding whether he should bring his brown coat or grey coat.

 

☾☀︎

 

It was seven in the evening when they arrived at their rented home and Jeno suggested that they explore the nightlife and yes, they ended up walking around Tsim Sha Tsui for a good two hours when the older noticed Jaemin yawning. Despite being in Hong Kong, the two bought McDonald’s for takeout and headed back to their house. Tomorrow is Jaemin’s birthday and Jeno has the entire day planned.

It has always been a feat to wake up Jaemin and only Hyuck has the courage to do the trick which is pour cold water on him. But much to Jeno’s surprise, Jaemin was already up when he entered their room.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Jeno says as he approaches the younger, a tray of breakfast in hand with all of Jaemin’s favorite food.

“All this and you didn’t burn the house down? I’m proud of you, babe,” Jaemin teases as he takes a mouthful of salad and a few bacon slices.

“Ha! I’m not Mark and I got lessons from Doyoung-hyung before they left for Paris,” Jeno settles down in front of the boy and looks at him as if asking if the food is good, in which Jaemin smiles and says that it is.

Jaemin thanks Jeno for cooking him breakfast and worries because it looks like the older hasn’t eaten anything yet and prepared everything for him before taking care of himself. It has always been a Jeno thing, you know, to put Jaemin above all else. To always look out for the younger because contrary to his strong facade, Jaemin can’t live alone – that’s why he’s babied by all their older friends.

“I got your cake, by th–” Jaemin didn’t let Jeno finish because he ran out of the room to raid the refrigerator. Jeno follows him and just massages his temples. _Him and his sweets, they never end._

“Baby, put the cake down. It’s just seven in the morning. Let’s eat it after dinner, yeah?” Jeno tries to pull the cake away from Jaemin but the latter makes a pouty face that Jeno has never learned [or bothered] to resist. _Please stop using that face on me, you know it always works,_ Jeno thought.

Letting out a loud sigh of defeat, Jeno gives up and lets Jaemin have a slice of his birthday cake. They finish their breakfast and the two head out just in time for Jeno’s plan. The first thing on the itinerary?

 

“No?! Holy shit, Jeno? Are you kidding me?” Jaemin gasps and covers his mouth with his two hands. He’s on the verge of crying as he surveys his surroundings. It’s overwhelming to see it in person, the entire beauty of the place just sends you back to your childhood.

 

“Welcome to Disneyland, babe,” Jeno laughs as he wraps his arm around Jaemin’s shoulder and kisses his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be posted maybe tomorrow or on wednesday!  
> i'll finish the whole three days of their vacation and the day they come back to seoul, so..  
> watch out for that heh
> 
> greet nana a happy birthday for me, will ya?
> 
> follow me on twt if u have time @tuans__co !!


End file.
